Ce qui a échappé à la censure
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Ou "Les coulisses de la Varia durant l'arc du futur". Un modeste post en l'honneur du 10/10/10. Bon anniversaire quand même, Xanxus. XS
1. Chapter 1

**Ce qui a échappé à la censure**

**Auteur : **Chika qui, ô joie a retrouvé sa betasse, Psykokwak-sama  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de KHR appartiennent à Akira Amano. Mais Bel et Hibari sont à moi, et à moi seule, c'est compris ?  
**Note :** Bon anniversaire Xan-chan ! Deux drabbles XS en cette occasion propice qu'est le 10/10/10. Mais tout ce que je vais me récolter, c'est le feu au cul (A cause de la flamme dela colère, mesdemoiselles, pas d'allusions tordues).

* * *

Xanxus s'affala sur son luxueux canapé et allongea une de ses jambes sur la table basse, réfléchissant déjà à comment passer ses nerfs sur son cher second.

- Va me chercher à boire, déchet.  
- Vo- ... aïe !

Squalo alla accomplir sa quête après avoir reçu dans la tête la chaussure du brun qui s'installait confortablement en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les disputes, coups et discussions de Belphegor et Fran.

- Fran ?  
- Oui, Bel-senpai ?  
- Tout à l'heure, t'as dit quelque chose comme "environ deux personnes sont réellement déçues que Squalo ait survécu".  
- Oui, j'ai dit ça.  
- Et tu voulais dire quoi en fait ?

Le fils adoptif du Neuvième tendit l'oreille.

- Trois personnes ont exprimer leur désir de voir Squalo crever lamentablement comme il aurait du le faire. Une d'entre elles mentait.

La grenouille se prit un couteau dans le ... dos, car son senpai avait compris qu'il se foutait de lui en faisant tourner la discussion en rond. Puis le blond se mit à réfléchir.

- Lussuria n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureuse ... heureux. Levi était sûrement très content, il a toujours voulu être second à la place du second ... Et moi, j'en avais vraiment marre de lui, des vacances m'auraient fait plaisir ... Il ne reste donc que ...

Fran et Bel se retournèrent tous deux avec un sourire léger et narquois pour le premier, et très large et sadique pour le second, en direction de leur boss qui se raclait la gorge en desserrant sa cravate.

- Foutez le camps de mon salon.  
- Plus 10 % de salaire.  
- Une semaine sans le chapeau.  
- Accordé.

Les deux plus jeunes de la Varia s'en allèrent à la fois satisfaits et dégoutés d'avoir fait équipe. Squalo arriva depuis la cuisine, (**NDA : **Complètement nu sous son tablier de maid, deux couettes dans les cheveux, avec des oreilles de chat ... Non ? Dommage) portant un verre.

- T'es pâle ! Et tes cicatrices ressortent ! J'ai raté un truc ?

Il reçut le verre qu'il venait de poser du la table en pleine figure. Il s'en alla en jurant, ne cherchant même plus à comprendre. Xanxus était un énergumène trop compliqué.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Suite -**

**Note :** Ce chapitre peut être pris séparément, ou bien comme la suite du chapitre précédent.

* * *

Xanxus se réveilla au pied du fauteuil dans lequel il croyait s'être endormi, en sursaut et en sueurs. Il avait fait un rêve très étrange et plutôt inquiétant. Ca avait l'air de se passer dix ans dans le futur, toute la Varia était présente, sauf Mammon, et à sa place, il y avait un petit gars aux cheveux verts franchement très agaçant. Il y avait eu de la baston et tout, et il s'était passé une chose hors du commun, absurde et effrayante. Il avait dit à Sawada qu'il _pouvait compter sur lui_. Seigneur. Puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Normal. Mais le rêve ne se terminait pas là, juste après leur retour, il s'était ... _envoyé en l'air avec ce déchet de Squalo_ ! Et le pire, c'était que ça ne lui avait pas totalement déplu. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve ... Un rêve à la con ...

- Boss-chaaaaaaaan~ ! J'ai Cavallone-chan au téléphone qui délire complètement, il dit qu'on vient de se souvenir du future ! Je fais quoi ? Je raccroche ? Une couleur de cheveux rouge m'irait bien ?  
- Raccroche, soupira Mammon irrité, il appelle en PCV.

Derrière Lussuria et l'arcobaleno de la brume, Superbi Squalo venait d'apparaître, rouge, contrastant avec la lividité de Xanxus. Un putain de rêve à la con ...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (même si c'était très court ...) :D Je rapelle pour les ... moins doués que l'idée était de parler de ce qui ne nous avait pas été dit concernant l'arc du futur chez la Varia. Je voulais vraiment poster des XS pour le 10/10/10, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas terrible ... J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez *Ne fait aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu'elle quémande des reviews*


End file.
